Trick arrows
| continuity = DC Universe Marvel Universe | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | 1st appearance = ''More Fun Comics'' #73 }} Trick arrows refers to any number of customized arrows that utilize specially-designed arrow-heads of varying properties. Trick arrows are often found in stories from the comic book medium including titles published by both Marvel Comics and DC Comics. The resident archer of the Marvel Universe is Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, while the archery specialist from DC is Oliver Queen, better known as Green Arrow. DC Comics In his career as Green Arrow, Oliver Queen has custom designed many unique arrowheads, many of which are interchangeable and can be used for any size arrow shaft. His protégé Roy Harper also employed gimmick arrows during his years as Queen's sidekick Speedy, but now prefers more conventional weaponry. Ollie's son, Connor Hawke, never developed an appreciation for his father's unique weaponry, though he was once forced to rely upon Queen's gimmick arrows during an adventure with the Justice League. The inspiration for building gimmick arrows was bred out of necessity. Before donning the costumed identity of Green Arrow, Oliver Queen was abandoned on the island of Fiji and forced to fend for himself. The first non-standard arrow he ever created was a flame arrow, which he used against drug runners working for China White. Green Arrow: Year One 6 Since that time, Ollie has used his wealth and resources to fashion specialty arrows suitable for all occasions. These arrows became of great use particularly during his "Hard Traveling Heroes" days with friend and colleague Hal Jordan, as well as his extended tenure with the Justice League of America. After the dissolution of the original Justice League, Ollie abandoned the use of gimmick arrows and began using standard arrows exclusively. Even now, he prefers the use of more conventional projectile weapons and rarely employs gimmick arrows. However, desperate times often require desperate measures, and if the situation calls for it, Ollie will occasionally dust off a classic boxing glove or boomerang arrow. Types ; Standard Arrow: Green Arrow often employs standard wooden arrows with a 75 cm to 90 cm shaft, steel heads and plastic fletching. ; Bleach Bottle Arrow: During one of the lower moments of Oliver Queen's life, he was forced to use a bleach bottle as an arrowhead to fend off a group of muggers. Green Arrow Vol 3 1 ; Boxing Glove Arrow: This was a customized trick arrow outfitted with a life-size boxing glove in place of an arrow head. It was arguably one of Green Arrow's most often-used trick arrows. ; Flash grenade arrow: This is a customized trick arrow equipped with an incendiary tip. It is one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Green Arrow. ; Greek Fire Arrow: This was a customized trick arrow equipped with a tip that could inject a perpetually burning stream of fluid into a target. It was one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Green Arrow. ; Phantom Zone Arrow: Superman once possessed a special blue arrow that opened a portal into the Phantom Zone. The Teen Titan known as Speedy stole the arrow and hid it in his possession for many years. He eventually gave it to his successor, Mia Dearden, to use against Superboy-Prime. Marvel Comics Armor piercing arrow * Hawkeye readied an armor-piercing arrow at Red Ronin hoping that it might do some good whereas a concussion arrow failed, but he never got the chance to try it. Concussion arrow * Hawkeye fired a concussion arrow at the knee-joint of Red Ronin, but it didn't phase the mecha-machine in the slightest. Smoke arrow * Hawkeye fired three smoke arrows into Red Ronin's eyes hoping that they might obscure his vision, but Red Ronin's internal fans blew the smoke away. Appearances Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Hawkeye's explosive tip arrows. Comics Films References ---- Category:Articles Category:Items